


Don't mess with the hungry beast

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: What you knew for a fact, or what you thought was that everyone loved Beel. He was just a very lovable demon and it didn't come as a surprise to you.So, to see yourself in the situation you were in today, tied to a chair in the gym storage room because these people hated Beel. You would have never expected it.///////////////////Demons kidnap you because they dislike you. He comes to save you and then he starts to feel feelings like wanting to possess and monopolize you, which can only be satiated by having sex with you. He's hungry.This fic is gender neutral! In my story when you get to the sex part, It divulges and you can choose to read the part where the reader has a dick, but the pronouns always still stay neutral. I just wanted this to be friendly for everyone!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Don't mess with the hungry beast

“Beel! You were amazing out there, like always,” you said, handing him a towel so he could wipe off his sweat. He smiled as he took it from you,”thats because you were watching me y/n hehehe. And you promised me a big dinner when I get back, I wanted to finish the game as fast as possible so I could eat your cooking,”he said. 

“You wanted my cooking so much you had to score till they called it quits because there was _no_ way they could make it to your team’s score with the time left?”,you asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
“Of course I did. It ended 30 minutes early,”he said, placing the towel around his neck.  
  
You laughed,”Beel, you could have cut them some slack, the poor things.”  
  
Beel frowned and scratched at his stomach.

It growled.

“Mmm, I’m sure they would understand though if they ate your cooking. Hehehe, thinking about it just makes me drool…”  
  
You took out a handkerchief, placing one hand on his shoulder, and tip-toeing as you wiped the side of his mouth,”that’s because you are drooling. I already prepared most of it, all we need to do is warm it up.”  
  
Your phone buzzed and you looked at the demon brothers groupchat.

_Mammon: I’m still upset Beel banned us from the vip area_ _  
_ _  
_ _Satan: you were never invited not even once_ _  
_ _  
_ _Levi: lololol even Satan couldn’t sit in his special place_ _  
_ _  
_ _Satan: I had no particular attachment to that seat. Besides, we all know who caused this._ _  
_ _  
_ _Asmo: Im right here! And I was just sitting on their lap to test their comfort_ _  
_ _  
_ _Satan: where_ **_Beel_ ** _could see in plain sight? That’s why he banned me. And you guys weren’t even invited._ _  
_ _  
_ _Levi: lmao are you sure you’re not mad Satan?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mammon: It wasn’t fair you got to sat next to y/n!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Satan: Oh like you’re the better option idiot Mammon_ _  
_  
You sighed and shook your head. They were really ridiculous sometimes. Beel left and came back with his gym bag.

“Come on y/n, I want to eat your food already.”, he said and, so very casually, grabbed your hand and interlaced your fingers. He had wiped off his hand at least, knowing how sweaty he got. 

You smiled, immediately forgetting about the headache that the groupchat caused you. Your eyes looked up at him. 

There were definitely stares, but you had become used to them. As much as you could. You didn’t realize how popular Beel actually was until you found yourself roaming RAD together, hand in hand most of the time.

That was when you noticed the stares, people whispering, and you were _very_ sure that some of those looks were scornful, from men and women.

Beel loved you, that much you were very sure of. He reminded you every single day. If not with the literal words, through his careful and gentle actions. You were sure some of them were jealous, but all of them weren’t like the others.

There seemed to be a balance and you weren't around these people most of the time.

As nice and as friendly as Beel seemed, what he wanted the most was to be alone with you and eat whatever he could. 

What you knew for a fact, or what you thought was that _everyone_ loved Beel. He was just a very lovable demon and it didn't come as a surprise to you. 

So, to see yourself in the situation you were in today, tied to a chair in the gym storage room because these people _hated_ Beel. You would have never expected it. 

  
  


“Satan do you know where y/n is at? They’re not picking up when I call them. My stomach has been growling for the past 30 minutes…”Beel frowned and placed his hand over his stomach as it growled once again. Where were you? If something had come up you would tell him right? 

“Its not like y/n to be late. You should ask Lucifer, there’s a tracker in y/n’s phone,”Satan said, looking up from the book he was reading in the library.

“Hah? Lucifer is tracking their phone?”,Beel blinked and then pulled out his phone to call Lucifer.

He picked up after three rings.  
  
“Lucifer I can’t find y/n and I’m hungry. They were going to make my favorite today...I was looking forward to it,”Beel frowned more, shoulders drooping, stomach growling again.

He was upset. Upset and hungry. 

“Ah, one second Beel...lets see...that’s weird. Their phone is shut off? Beel I have to do something for Diavolo real quick but give me a couple of minutes and we can solve this together, okay?”Lucifer said, hanging up once he received an okay back from Beel.

“y/nnnn, where are you?”, he whined and looked at your messages. Still no reply.

Then there was another message from an unknown number with an image attached. It was you in the chair, head down, presumably passed out. 

“Gym storage room. Hurry if you want them to be safe.” 

The moment Beel saw that, his eyes were clouded over, red, filled with rage, holding his phone tight enough to crack it. He quickly changed into his demon form and fumes of orange and red were practically steaming off of him. His phone was dropped on the floor as he started to walk towards the door.

Satan closed his book out of shock.

“Beelzebub hey whats-”, Satan tried to walk up to Beel and ended up getting shoved out of the way.

_No no no no._

This was bad. Satan knew this was _bad._ He ran over to the door and stood in front of it before Beel could reach the door, hands on Beel’s shoulder to try and keep him from moving forward”hey hey hey now, is this about y/n? We can work tog-”, Satan stopped talking as he was effortlessly picked up by his armpits, lifted, and placed to the side.

Beelzebub was just a brick wall filled with anger. There was nothing that could get through to him when he entered his demon form out of rage. Beel stormed off flying before Satan could try and stop him again. Satan knew the answer had to be you. He scrambled to pick up Beel’s phone and his heart dropped. They were in big trouble. Satan wasn’t so worried for you but...for whoever kidnapped you. 

He was worried that Beel wouldn’t be satisfied unless your kidnappers were dead at his feet and the only ones who could control and contain most of his rage were the brothers..if they all worked together. 

  
  
  
  


While this happened, you were barely waking up from being passed out, coming to realize the situation you were in. You glared at your kidnappers as they gave their little villain speech. Whatever they covered your mouth with and had you inhale still made you weak.

“Don’t you even dare try to call him here either. We know about your pact with him. You’re just a stupid and weak human so you can’t afford to take these risks so _stay_ still,” one of the demons demanded, pointing a knife in front of your face, threatening you. 

“Although…”, you gulped as the tip of their knife traced your cheek,” maybe a little scratch to show him we mean business,” the graze against your cheek turned into something more, pressing the tip down and quickly sliding it across your cheek. It stung for just a second, but you glared as he licked the tip of the knife and your blood.

You finally spoke,”you’re disgusting.”

“And your blood doesnt even taste good. What the hell does he see in some human like you. What do _ANY_ of them see in you!”, he pointed at you with his knife, then went to go scratch his head out of frustration as he walked back and forth, going on an angry rant,” you’re a human! Plain! No powers or anything yet they all seem to have this absolutely ridiculous infatuation with you! How is it that most of us here can barely even _spare_ to get a conversation with any of those pretentious brothers and a human of all things comes in and does it so easily. I don’t get it! Angelic demon they call him. He’s the most pathetic of them all. A demon? He should go back up to where he fell from, he doesn’t deserve that title. He thinks he’s so perfect does he? I’ll show him just how weak he is.”

Oh god...what the hell was this demon saying? Your blood was starting to boil and you couldn’t just let someone talk about Beelzebub like that.

“Theyre not pathetic! If anything you’re the pathetic one. You have _no_ idea what they’ve been through. None of them think that they’re perfect even if it comes across like they do, they dont. They each have their own insecurities and flaws but theyre not an idiot like you to let it control them like this. Just admit that you’re jealous of their power and popularity and move on with your life,” you said, all while glaring at him. Yes, you were at risk at possibly getting hurt and you were still shaking and almost ready to cry out of nervousness but you weren’t about to let some trashy demon insult the people you cared about so easily. 

Your rebuttal seemed to upset the demon, but before he could comment, the door of the storage room was literally pushed open, knocking it off its hinges and falling to the ground. 

Your eyes lit up with hope once you saw who it was,”Beel!” However, your smile faded away once you saw how angry he looked. You had never seen him like this...not even when Mammon ate his custard. This was very different, and the fiery redness of his eyes gave you goosebumps all over. 

He said no words, didn’t even ask if you were okay, but he definitely seemed to notice the cut on your cheek, causing him to open his mouth, bare his fangs, and for his claws to grow out of his fingers. 

Needless to say, the demons who kidnapped you had almost been scared shitless. The leader quickly came to his senses and rushed over to you, placing the knife underneath your neck.

“Before you do anything just think about what your actions might cost?”, he said. 

You gulped, then looked at Beel. You really didn’t know how this was going to go but what you _did_ know was that they underestimated Beel. It all happened fast, way too fast for your eyes to exactly see what happened, but the next second there was no knife at your neck and the leader was pushed against the wall.  
  
He was definitely out for the count, seeing the blood come out from the side of his mouth.

Beel went to your side and bent down, cutting the ropes with his sharpened claw and then telling you to stay put. 

You wanted to hug him, but you knew that he wasn’t completely there. The brothers had told you about this mode before but you didn’t think it was that bad. Where had your sweet and loving boyfriend gone? Was he that upset about what happened to you? Part of you felt weirdly flattered but another part of you knew you had to stop this before things became worse. 

Beel had already made his rounds to the other demons. They were all knocked out which should have been fine but...then you saw Beel going back from more. Particularly, the leader. Beel stomped over there in ange. 

In order to pay for the cut on your cheek, Beel placed a similar one on the other guy’s cheek, then punched him again. With the look in Beel’s eyes though, almost killer, you knew you had to stop him right then and there.

You ran over hugged Beel, hands around his waist. Then, you shut your eyes and yelled,”Beel, stop!”, as if you were commanding him too. 

He froze. 

You opened your eyes and pulled away. Was it really that easy? When you moved away, you still saw Beel struggling to punch the other guy, his eyes still cloudy, his fist shaking in the air, as if trying to fight against the invisible force that was stopping him from punching the guys face. 

It was the pact. That’s why he froze. You went in front of him since it didn’t seem like it would keep him in place much longer. 

“Beel, its me, y/n, I’m safe now,” you said, speaking with a soft and soothing tone, your hands gently placing themselves on his cheeks, trying to get him to look at you, _really_ look at you. 

The burning red in his eyes started to calm down into a much more softer one once he caught your gaze.

“I’m safe Beel. I just want you back, okay? You’ve done more than enough, its okay,” you continued, standing on your toes again, pushing your foreheads together,”its okay Beel.”  
  
You felt his shoulders loosen up, then hands go around your waist, and finally his head being buried into your neck as he held you tightly,”y/n, I’m sorry. I..I was so worried..did I scare you?”

Your heart broke as you felt Beel’s hands shake and cling to you.  
  
“No no no, its fine Beel. Thank you for getting mad for me and saving me,” you said.

He pulled away, placing his hands on your shoulders, a solemn look still on his face,”No I did scare you...I’m sorry I just..the thought of losing you is so scary..the thought of other people touching just makes me so angry...because you’re mine and..”, Beel bit his lip and turned his head away.

This was bad. He shouldn’t be having such feelings of possession. Feelings that would influence actions he felt didn’t need to come out. Not only that but these feelings of possession bled into the land of lust. Of wanting to mark you, to have you only look at him, to only think about him, in every sense of the way. When he thought about them even touching you or what they did to tie you up...it made him want to completely burn every single place they touched.

To replace it with his own touch, but he didn’t want you to see that wild side of him. You had already seen enough and he knew it scared you. That was the last thing he wanted to do and he still felt guilty. He didn’t know where or how, but he knew that they had to touch you somehow, someway, to get to where you were now. 

“Beel, look at me, no, Beel... _look_ at me.”, you waited till he looked at you and you stared hard into his eyes, making sure your eyes were sharp, unwavering,” you dont have to apologize for anything. You saved me and I love and thank you so much for it. I’m happy you got that angry for me.I love you more than anything in the world to be afraid of something like this,” you said, as slowly and as gently as you possibly could, to make sure he understood.

Beel’s eyes softened up and he moved down to place a kiss on your forehead,”you’re really too good for me y/n.”

A small smile came on your face, you leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek,” no you’re the one thats too good for me.” 

Beel wrapped his hands around your waist, smiling back, his eyes already returned to the soft and loving ones you adore so much. He was going to lean down into a kiss before….

“OKAY ENOUGH. I’ve seen enough!!!”, a familiar voice yelled.

You looked over and saw _all_ of the demon brothers.

Beel looked back and, even though they were his brothers, he was still wary and over-protective. He lifted you up in his arms like a bride, causing you to yelp out of surprise, then cling and placed your hands on his shoulders. 

He flew over to his brothers and stopped in front of them, glaring”I’m going to clean y/n up in my room, **no one** bothers me.”

The brothers were left shock, fully prepared to have to stop Beel, all of them already in their demon forms too.

Lucifer laughed as they went away,”Haha, that human really is something amazing. It looks like we came here for nothing.”

“Ahhhh, stupid Beel, I had to stop playing my games for this,”Levi said. 

“Uhh, but we should do something about them right though? Maybe Beel was too soft on them, they kidnapped our precious y/n after all..”, Asmo said as he kicked at one of them lying on the floor to see if they were awake. 

“None of that. Diavolo will have a proper talk with them later.”

* * *

  
  


Beel sat you down on the bed as he grabbed a first aid kit. He took out a cotton ball, placed some alcohol on it, then dabbed it across your cheek. Seeing you hurt almost made him angry again, but he suppressed his urges. 

“Y/n...I wont ever let you get hurt again. I promise. I swear on my life.”, he said, opening the band-aid and placing it over your cut.

Instead of licking at the cut before he put the band-aid on, that urge was pulled back and he just softly kissed the band-aid. 

You looked at Beel as he went to put the kit away and something felt...off. Your eyes stared at him and he moved his own eyes away when he caught your stare. 

“Beel….you know I’m not scared of you right? What’s wrong?”, you asked. Beel shook his head as he stood up. He brought his hand up to his chest, his other hand grabbing his wrist,” Nothing just…”

Alright. Something was definitely up.

You got up from the bed and walked over. Your hands went over his and you brought them down to his sides, holding them,” you can tell me anything,” you said. You brought a hand up to your lips and kissed the back of Beel’s hands.

Once, twice, a third time, so tenderly, just to ease and quell any nerves that were residing in him. To show him that you were here for him and never going away. 

Beel broke. He could never compete with you. He may be strong but you were able to break down his walls so easily.

When you spoke it was always sweet, like honey flowing out of your mouth. There was never anything negative in your tone, never anything dark in your eyes. Every time you looked at him. It was always bright and warm. He yearned for this look, this gaze, practically starved for your attention. 

He never knew he could be so hungry for something else other than food.

“y/n with you I….when I think about those men touching you...and scaring you..hurting...it just makes me so angry. So angry that I want to just...mark you. I want your thoughts to be completely monopolized by me but..I want to do this in bed. I want my lips all over your body...but I dont know...if I can be gentle..because of these things I’m feeling. I don’t want to hurt you,”he said, this time, he brought one of your hands up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly and looking down at you.

You smiled. He could be...so silly sometimes. How could someone who looked at you like the way he was looking now hurt you? You knew Beel would never.

“Beel, please, I want you to be selfish. Don’t hold back because of me. You’ll never hurt me and I know that you will immediately stop if I show any signs of hurting. You’re always so selfless so please, for now, be as selfish as you want.”, you said, raising a hand to his cheek, looking into his eyes and hoping that he knew that you meant every word. 

There was a sudden shift in Beel’s personality as soon as he gave you the okay. He was still in his demon form. His eyes were lit with something that you hadn’t seen before and he had this sly smirk on his face.

Your hand was being led towards his mouth and he licked up your palm to the tips of your fingers in a very slow and seductive manner, all whilst looking directly at you, his fangs showing.

You were taken aback by the look of hunger in his eyes, but then it dissipated as he realized his change. His eyes went soft again and it almost made you chuckle.

“Ah...sorry was that too much?”

It made you blush a little and you were surprised, but it wasn’t too much.

You smiled, “You can take it slow Beel. with the way you glared at your brothers I’m very sure they’ll be staying away from your room for a while,” you said, walking back to the bed and laying down. 

Beel looked like a puppy as he climbed on top of you. A hand went to your cheek, thumb caressing it. He leaned down to kiss you on the lips. 

At first, it was very soft and passionate, your lips melding together. Beel was trying his best to be soft but then his mind slowly reminded him about the people who touched you. Even if it wasn’t in a sexual manner, the feelings of possessiveness started to boil through his body. 

The kiss gradually sped up, it became rougher, both of his hands were now on your cheeks, holding it tight. His tongue invaded your mouth and moved around yours rather aggressively, his tongue going deep. You moaned into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders as you felt your body grow hot. The kiss was relentless and you felt saliva coming down from the side of your mouth.

When he finally pulled away, he left you breathless, panting, your eyes hazy as he looked down at you. Your heart skipped another beat when you saw the desire in his eyes as if he wanted to eat you whole, quite literally. 

That look disappeared though as Beel spoke,” was that too much?” 

“Beel you’re worrying too much. If its too much I’ll say. Right now, all of me is yours”, you said with a small smile.

FROM HERE ON OUT SEX SCENE STARTS, scroll down for the dick version.

Beel nodded and asked you to take your shirt off, which you did. Your bra was still on but Beel went down, in between your legs, and licked up your neck in the same slow manner as he did with your hand. He did this once, twice, a third time until you could feel how wet your neck was becoming. And, more than that, how wet you were. Your neck felt so sensitive. 

Beel started to softly kiss and suck at your neck, treating it tenderly, then the switch happened.

Those feelings of his popped up again and he sucked harder, teeth scraping and biting at the skin on your neck, definitely enough to leave a mark. Your hands stayed on his shoulder the whole time, clenching and unclenching, trying to not be so loud with your moans.

You felt his head move and go against your ear, gulping as you felt his hot breath against it,” y/n, I want to hear your cute sounds..mmm..ahh..”, he started to lick inside the top of your ear and bite,”you taste so delicious, I’ll make sure to savor you.” Beel nibbled on your ear, licked it, then pulled away. 

He attacked your neck again, a different spot on your lower neck.

All of this was new to you because Beel had never shown this side of him to you before.

He pulled away and licked at the bruise that was forming. 

Beel kissed your shoulder lightly, then opened his mouth to bite down on you, a bit hard, but not too hard. You felt his fangs threaten to insert themselves inside of you and you moaned,”a..ah! B..beel..”, you bit your lips. Your eyes were watery but it wasn’t pain, it was a pleasure. You thought this as Beel licked at the mark.

His mouth started to kiss down. It stopped for a second to nip, suck, and lick along your collar bone.

He kissed and sucked around your chest, leaving no spot dry. His tongue was salivating so much that you could feel the wetness and it always felt like Beel was just some beast who was licking up his dinner, eager to devour, but taking its slow time to do so. Well, he was definitely savoring you.

He pulled away once he licked most of your chest and licked his lips. You were left panting, stomach going up and down, looking up at Beel.

Your eyes watched as he shredded the top half of his body, now fully being able to see his incredibly toned body.

Of course you’re one for personality over looks but you would be lying to yourself if looking at his body right now didn’t make you turned on. He was hot and he worked hard to look that good. And yes, it made you very wet. You were excited to see him be even more dominant in bed.

Your underwear was wet and you bit on your lips, heart beating rapidly, waiting for what he would do next. 

Beel moved back down, then attacked your lips again, hand going over your chest, thumb rubbing over your nipple. You moaned in his mouth as he started to touch you more and he pulled away, a string of saliva following him. Again, so quickly and easily he left you breathless again.

Then, he finally went down your chest, hands holding your sides as he licked over your nipple slowly. 

Once, twice, third, fourth, fifth.

After the fifth time, he circled his tongue around your erect nipple a couple of times, then bit down on it with his teeth. Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping it as you arched your back and gasped out at the pain. He kissed it after you gasped out and it would have made you smile at the notion of the Beel still trying to make sure he didn’t hurt you, but in the next moment Beel latched his mouth over your breast, starting to aggressively suck, making noises, tongue teasing your nipple, moaning as he did, as if he was enjoying a meal, and slurping up once his own saliva became too much.

“Mmmm,” he slurps.

” hah..mmm..”, you can hear the sound of his wet kisses over your breast and nipple, then he went back to slurping, moaning, repeating the same motions as you let out indecent sounds, your hands now moving to his hair and grasping at the orange strands as you moved your head back into the bed, moaning out his name, panting. How could he cause you to be so sensitive when this was barely the beginning?

“Ah...AH..B..Beel..hah.. _mmm,”_ you bit your lips, eyes shut tight, getting embarrassed from hearing how loud you were.

Beel stopped and wiped his mouth away with the back of his hand,” this room is soundproof, so you can be as loud as you want. Besides, they wont bother me right?”, he smirked. Yes, that’s exactly what you said and he was throwing it back at you. 

“So be loud…”,he leaned down, right over your other breast, then licked it up lightly, looking up at you,”it helps satiate my hunger.”

Then it happened, he attacked your other nipple the same way he did the other one and it left you at his complete and utter mercy. Honestly, with the way he was going, you felt like you would come way before he entered you.

You got no break when he was finished with your nipple. He went down and licked up the middle of your stomach. Then he licked across your stomach in a zig-zag motion, just to ensure that every section was touched by his tongue. He loved how he could feel the rise and fall of your stomach as he paid attention to it. 

Once he got to the bottom of your stomach, he pulled away and licked up the middle again. His tongue scraped at your skin again, pulling, biting, and sucking at whatever skin he could pick up. He did it with force, fangs sometimes trying to poke into your skin, but Beel wanted to make sure that he left a mark, multiple marks, around your body and being rough was the only way to go about it. 

Beel truly got a kick out of marking you up, as if he was marking his territory. He loved it.

By the time he finished with your stomach, there were bite marks and purplish bruises forming around it.

Beel was excited now that he was finally nearing the main course of his meal.

His hands unbuttoned your pants and started to pull them down. You were surprised when he pulled down your pants and panties in one go, leaving you completely bare. 

Beel moved down lower on the bed and opened your legs up. Your cheeks grew warm as you saw him lick his lips as he stared down at you, looking at your wet pussy.

He had seen it many times by now, but for some reason, you felt embarrassed because of his lustful gaze. He was drooling, literally, as he stared down at you for what you thought was forever. 

Beel bent down, his face now in between your legs. He moved his head and licked down from the top of your thigh, where it met your knee, then lick down slowly into your inner thigh. Beel had to move his hands to hold your legs open because of how sensitive you were. You moaned out, your hands clutching at the sheets, your breathing getting more erratic and louder, stomach pumping up and down faster. 

You were feeling it a lot, even more so when Beel started to bite and suck at your innermost thigh. 

He was attacking that one spot, the spot he knew you were the most sensitive, violently and loudly, teeth scraping at the skin. You felt so much pleasure from it that your eyes were starting to get watery. 

Beel wasn’t even done. He gave you no break because once he felt satisfied with the reaction he was getting out of you, he became eager and quickly moved to your pussy.

This time, your hands went to Beel’s hair, grasping at it as he viciously attacked your insides. He had ate you out before, but never like this. Never like he was a hungry wolf. You could have sworn you heard him growl when you moaned out his name out in pleasure, louder than you had before. 

The sounds were so indecent and the things that were coming out Beel’s mouth made you want to hide your face but you stayed pulling at his hair breathing all over the place. 

“ahhh...y/n...so good..delicious..mmm..”, he made sure to hold your shaky legs open that wanted to close on him because of the overwhelming pleasure. 

“a..ah..Beel..AH..ah..s..so..mmm..BE.. _Beel,”_ you couldn’t try to hide your voice anymore and gave in. You had no choice with the way he was eating you out, sucking your juices out so hard, like it was going to be the last meal of his whole life. You could feel his tongue almost start to enter the inside of your pussy, it left you whining through your moans, tears forming in your eyes. Your legs started to tremble, your back was arched up and lifted up off the bed, you were about to come and you didn’t bother to try and tell him because Beel was in his own world.

So you came. 

Your head was spinning, eyes half-lidded, body hot, and you were trying to catch a calm breath.

  
  


Beel watched you do this as he went to his pants, unbuttoning them. He pulled them down along with his boxers and you could see just how hard and big he was. Your eyes followed as he leaned over you and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom.

He leaned back over and placed his hand on your cheek.

“y/n you belong to me, you can’t let anyone else touch you, not even my brothers. Theyre important to me but I don’t want to hurt them if they were to touch you because I get jealous. I want you to be all mine,” he said, placing your foreheads together. You smiled, now being able to speak properly,” of course, and you’re only mine, don’t let anyone else get touchy with you. I get jealous too.”

Beel smiled,” Im glad we feel the same.” He moved down lower, connecting the two of your lips.

This time, the kiss was softer and sweet, you smiled into it. 

Beel pulled away and got on his knees, opening the condom and rolling it down his dick. He opened your legs again, positioning himself against your wet hole. 

Beel didn’t want to hurt you, so he pushed into you slowly. You bit on your lips, hands clutching at the sheets, trying to relax as Beel tried to enter you. He moaned as he entered, telling you how tight you were, holding onto your thighs. His cheeks were going red, his eyes looking down, trying to focus until he was completely able to push all of his length inside of you. 

Once it was in, he let it sit there for a couple of seconds. He looked down at you and smiled,”I feel so full, you’re clenching around me so tightly y/n….I’m going to move now, okay?”, he said.

You nodded your head, you felt like you were ready. 

Beel began to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. A couple of thrusts later, he felt like he was ready to move faster without hurting you. He leaned down, placing both hands on the side of your head as he sped up. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck once he did. He looked down at you, his eyes now clouded over with lust, panting as he looked down at you. You did the exact same, your moans starting to meld together and taking on the same rhythm. 

Beel leaned down and kissed you on the mouth again, focusing on his hips as he did.

The kiss was brief, Beel pulling away and starting to move his hips faster, pounding into you. He was going so fast and he was able to hit the spot where you felt good the most, causing you to cry out even louder, your hands wrapping around his muscular back, digging your nails into his skin as he continued to go even faster. Fast enough that your moaning was becoming louder and that you could hear the slaps of your skin colliding with one another.

You were so close to coming. Beel could feel it as he used every bit of force he had left to pound into you over and over, feeling you start to clench around his dick. Because you did that, he was almost ready to come as well.

“Ha...HA….HA...y/n... _Im_..”,Beel thrust a couple more times before he shuddered, moaning out into your neck, feeling you clench around him and come as well. 

Beel tried to catch his breath.

When he finally did, he pulled away and looked down at you.

A hand went to your cheek and he spoke,”are you okay? I didn’t go too hard did I?”

You shook your head and smiled,”no, I’m fine.”

“y/n… I love you. So much.”, he said, smiling and looking into your eyes with his warm and loving ones.

No matter how many times he said it, your heart always skipped a beat,” I love you too Beel.”

**DICK VERSION** : Beel nodded and asked you to take your shirt off, which you did. 

Beel dove down, in between your legs, and licked up your neck in the same slow manner as he did with your hands. He did this once, twice, a third time until you could feel how wet your neck was becoming. Your neck felt so sensitive. 

Beel started to softly kiss and suck at your neck, treating it tenderly, then the switch happened. Those feelings of his popped up again and he sucked harder, teeth scraping and biting at the skin on your neck, definitely enough to leave a mark. Your hands stayed on his shoulder the whole time, clenching and unclenching, trying to not be so loud with your moans.

You felt his head move and go against your ear, gulping as you felt his hot breath against it,” y/n, I want to hear your cute sounds..mmm..ahh..”, he started to lick inside the top of your ear and bite,”you taste so delicious, I’ll make sure to savor you.” Beel nibbled on your ear, licked it, then pulled away. 

He attacked your neck again, a different spot on your lower neck. You felt his fingers roughly grasp your perked up nipples, teasing, pinching, moving it around in his hand as he sucked your neck. All of this new to you because Beel had never shown this side of him to you before. He pulled away and licked at the bruise that was forming. 

Beel kissed your shoulder lightly, then opened his mouth to bite down on you, a bit hard, but not too hard. You felt his fangs threaten to insert themselves inside of you and you moaned,”a..ah! B..beel..”, you bit your lips. Your eyes were watery but it wasn’t pain, it was a pleasure. You thought this as Beel licked at the mark.

His mouth started to kiss down. It sopped for a second to nip, suck, and lick along your collar bone. He kissed and sucked around your chest, leaving no spot dry. His tongue was salivating so much that you could feel the wetness and it always felt like Beel was just some beast who was licking up his dinner, eager to devour, but taking its slow time to do so. Well, he was definitely savoring you.

He pulled away once he licked most of your chest and licked his lips. You were left panting, stomach going up and down, looking up at Beel. Your eyes watched as he shredded the top half of his body, now fully being able to see his incredibly toned body. Of course you’re one for personality over looks but you would be lying to yourself if looking at his body right now didn’t make you turned on. He was hot and he worked hard to look that good. And yes, it made you very wet. You were excited to see him be even more dominant in bed.

Your dick was already half-hard and you bit on your lips, heart beating rapidly, waiting for what he would do next. 

Beel moved back down, then attacked your lips again, hand going onto your breast, thumb rubbing over your nipple, using his other finger to pinch it hard, pull at it. You moaned in his mouth as he started to touch you more and he pulled away, a string of saliva following him. Again, so quickly and easily he left you breathless again.

Then, he finally went down your chest, hands holding your sides as he licked over your nipple slowly. 

Once, twice, third, fourth, fifth. After the fifth time, he circled his tongue around your erect nipple a couple of times, then bit down on it with his teeth. Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping it as you arched your back and gasped out at the pain. He kissed it after you gasped out and it would have made you smile at Beel still trying to make sure he didn’t hurt you if in the next moment Beel didn’t latch his mouth over your breast, starting to aggressively suck, making noises, moaning as he did, as if he was enjyoing a meal, and slurping up once his own saliva became too much.

“Mmmm,” he slurps,” hah..mmm..”you can hear the sound of his wet kisses on your breast and nipple, then he went back to slurping, moaning, repeating the same motions as you let out indecent sounds, your hands now moving to his hair and grasping at the orange strands as you moved your head back into the bed, moaning out his name, panting. How could he cause you to be so sensitive when this was barely the beginning?

“Ah...AH..B..Beel..hah.. _mmm,”_ you bit your lips, eyes shut tight, getting embarrassed from hearing how loud you were.

Beel stopped and wiped his mouth away with the back of his hand,” this room is soundproof, so you can be as loud as you want. Besides, they wont bother me right?”, he smirked. Yes, that’s exactly what you said. 

“So be loud…”,he leaned down, right over your other breast, then licked it up lightly, looking up at you,”it helps satiate my hunger.”

Then it happened, he attacked your other nipple the same way he did the other one and it left you at his complete and utter mercy. Honestly, with the way he was going, you felt like you would come way before he entered you.

  
  


You got no break when he was finished with your nipple. He went down and licked up the middle of your stomach. Then he licked across your stomach in a zig-zag motion, just to ensure that every section was touched by his stomach. He loved how he could feel the rise and fall of your stomach as he paid attention to your stomach. 

Once he got to the bottom of your stomach, he pulled away and licked up the middle again. His tongue scraped at your skin again, pulling, biting, and sucking at whatever skin he could pick up. He did it with force, fangs sometimes trying to poke into your skin, but Beel wanted to make sure that he left a mark, multiple marks, around your body and being rough was the only way to go about it. 

Beel truly got a kick out of marking you up, as if he was marking his territory. He loved it.

By the time he finished with your stomach, there were bite marks and purplish bruises forming around it.

Beel was excited now that he was finally nearing the main course of his meal.

His hands unbuttoned your pants and started to pull them down. You were surprised when he pulled down your pants and boxers in one go, leaving you completely bare. 

Beel moved down lower on the bed and opened your legs up. Your cheeks grew warm as you saw him lick his lips as he stared down at your erect dick, already dripping with precum.

He had seen it many times by now, but for some reason, you felt embarrassed because of his lustful gaze. He was drooling, literally, as he stared down at you for what you thought was forever. 

Beel bent down, his face now in between your legs. He moved his head and licked down from the top of your thigh, where it met your knee, then lick down slowly into your inner thigh. Beel had to move his hands to hold your legs open because of how sensitive you were. You moaned out, your hands clutching at the sheets, your breathing getting more erratic and louder, stomach pumping up and down faster. 

You were feeling it a lot, even more so when Beel started to bite and suck at your innermost thigh. 

He was attacking that one spot, the spot he knew you were the most sensitive, violently and loudly, teeth scraping at the skin. You felt so much pleasure from it that your eyes were starting to get watery. 

Beel wasn’t even done. He gave you no break because once he felt satisfied with the reaction he was getting out of you, he became eager and quickly moved to your dick, licking up your shaft as he held it in his hand.

He licked up your dick a couple of times, just enough to get you wet enough for Beel to place his mouth over it. Beel wasted no time and started to bob his head up and down. The pace of his movement slowly started to go up the more he was on your dick.

This time, your hands went to Beel’s hair, grasping at it as he sped up enough for you to start moaning out. He had sucked you off before, but never like this. Never like he was a hungry wolf. You could have sworn you heard him growl when you moaned out his name out in pleasure, louder than you had before. 

The sounds were so indecent and the things that were coming out Beel’s mouth made you want to hide your face but you stayed pulling at his hair breathing all over the place. 

“ahhh...y/n...so good..delicious..mmm..”, he made sure to hold your shaky legs open that wanted to close on him because of the overwhelming pleasure. 

“a..ah..Beel..AH..ah..s..so..mmm..BE.. _Beel,”_ you couldn’t try to hide your voice anymore and gave in. You had no choice with the way he was blowing you, sucking your juices out so hard, like it was going to be the last meal of his whole life. Your legs started to tremble, your back was arched up and lifted up off the bed, you were about to come and you didn’t bother to try and tell him because Beel was in his own world.

So you came. 

Your head was spinning, body hot, eyes half-lidded and you were trying to catch a calm breath. 

Beel watched you do this as he went to his pants, unbuttoning them. He pulled them down along with his boxers and you could see just how hard he was. Your eyes followed as he leaned over you and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom.

He leaned back over and placed his hand on your cheek.

“y/n you belong to me, you can’t let anyone else touch you, not even my brothers. Theyre important to me but I don’t want to hurt them if they were to touch you because I get jealous. I want you to be all mine,” he said, placing your foreheads together. You smiled, now being able to speak properly,” of course, and you’re only mine, don’t let anyone else get touchy with you. I get jealous too.”

Beel smiled,” Im glad we feel the same.” He moved down lower, connecting the two of your lips.

This time, the kiss was softer and sweet, you smiled into it. 

Beel pulled away and got on his knees, opening the condom and rolling it down his dick. He opened your legs again, positioning himself against your wet hole. 

The condom was lubricated, so he rubbed it over your ass, making sure some it got near your entrance, making it easier for when he entered you. 

Beel didn’t want to hurt you, so he pushed into you slowly. You bit on your lips, hands clutching at the sheets, trying to relax as Beel tried to enter you. He moaned as he entered, telling you how tight you were, holding onto your thighs. His cheeks were going red, his eyes looking down, trying to focus until he was completely able to push all of his length inside of you. 

Once it was in, he let it sit there for a couple of seconds. He looked down at you and smiled,”I feel so full, you’re clenching around me so tightly y/n….I’m going to move now, okay?”, he said.

You nodded your head, you felt like you were ready. 

Beel began to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. A couple of thrusts later, he felt like he was ready to move faster without hurting you. He leaned down, placing both hands on the side of your head as he sped up. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck once he did. He looked down at you, his eyes now clouded over with lust, panting as he looked down at you. You did the exact same, your moans starting to meld together and taking on the same rhythm. 

Beel leaned down and kissed you on the mouth again, focusing on his hips as he did.

The kiss was brief, Beel pulling away and starting to move his hips faster, pounding into you. He was going so fast and he was able to hit the spot where you felt good the most, causing you to cry out even louder, your hands wrapping around his muscular back, digging your nails into his skin as he continued to go even faster. Fast enough that your moaning was becoming louder and that you could hear the slaps of your skin colliding with one another.

You were so close to coming. Beel could feel it as he used every bit of force he had left to pound into you over and over, feeling you start to clench around his dick. Because you did that, he was almost ready to come as well.

“Ha...HA….HA...y/n... _Im_..”,Beel thrust a couple more times before he shuddered, moaning out into your neck, feeling you clench around him and come as well. 

Beel tried to catch his breath. When he finally did, he pulled away and looked down at you.

A hand went to your cheek and he spoke,”are you okay? I didn’t go too hard did I?”

You shook your head and smiled,”no, I’m fine.”

“y/n… I love you. So much.”, he said, smiling and looking into your eyes with his warm and loving eyes.

No matter how many times he said it, your heart always skipped a beat,” I love you too Beel.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can follow me on twt @samaichii


End file.
